Saving Grace
by luvwriting13
Summary: Bella and Edward were best friends growing up. But when Edward dissapears one day, leaving Bella to suffer, its a fight to the end for Bella. What happened to him? Where did he go? She is in for a suprise . . . R&R BxE
1. Chapter 1

**Written by Moon's Embrace. BPOV**

We had been friends for years now. He had always been perfect, to me at least. He was perfect. In every way. And then, one day, when we were 17, he disappeared. The light of my life, my best friend, disappeared. His whole family did. He had started acting sick one day, like he was coming down with the flu or something. The next week, he was out with a fever, getting weaker and weaker. I had been forbidden to see him, even as his health began to fail.

Then, one day, I went to his apartment where he lived with his mother and father, to give him some flowers I had found in the forest. I knocked, but there wasn't an answer. I walked away, a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. He was gone, and I knew it. I knew something bad had happened, I just didn't know what.

The next few days, I was just going through the motions, not really living. I felt like there was a hole inside me. Edward and I had been best friends since we were little, and without him, I was nothing. I woke up, went to school, got home and did homework, and went to bed. It was the only pattern of my day, of my life.

It took a long time, but eventually, slowly, I got better. I learned to live with the hole, the emptiness. And my life seemed to return to normal. Though every once and a while, something I saw or did would trigger a memory of him. Of Edward. It was happening less and less, but every time it did, I pushed the few other friends I had farther and farther away from me, when I needed them most.

And with that my life began to unravel. I pushed my friends slowly at first, but then faster and faster until I sat alone at lunch, and walked from class to class by myself. The life I had lived before Edward's sickness was falling apart, piece by piece. I could have expected no less, the largest part of my life was gone, and the other pieces couldn't hold together long.

I sat by my window. 379 days had elapsed since he had left. Anyone who took the time to count the marks I made around the window frame of my room would see that. Every morning I woke up and took a knife out of the top drawer of my dresser, and drew it across the wood of the frame, leaving a mark. Each mark was a mere centimeter away from the others, and still they stretched up the side and across the top of the bay window, before beginning down the next side. I ran my hand across the marks, silently counting in my head. I had stopped watching TV at day 143, everything I watched was a re-run of something I had seen when Edward had been with me. At day 256, I had given up on the radio after the music decreased and the news of death and destruction increased. I was ready to give up on newspapers, too. Every word I read or said or heard painfully reminded me of the man I so missed. My parents were beginning to worry, and I knew I was tearing them apart further than they already were. My Dad had moved to Forks, Washington when I was very young, and became the police chief easily. My mom and I stayed in Phoenix, Arizona. I grew up there, and that was where Edward had lived before he disappeared.

I couldn't get him out of my head, and my Mom could see it. The day she couldn't take it anymore was the day I was set free. I can still remember it.

_There was a knock at my door, and I turned as my mother entered slowly._

"_Hey, Mom." I said, not realizing I still had the knife used for marking the window in my hand. I tried to smile at her, but I couldn't. She stood staring at me for a few moments, watching me idly running my fingers over the knife._

"_Hun, I think you need to get away from here," she said, glancing at the window where at least 200 marks were already cut in. "At least for a little while. You can't sit in your room forever."_

"_Are you kidding?!?" I asked, thoroughly confused. "I don't want to leave. I still have friends, even if I don't really talk to them. And what about school? I don't want to go to a whole new school."_

"_Honey, I just want you to go to Forks with your Dad for a few weeks in the summer, and sometimes on the other breaks," she moved further into my room and sat down on my bed. "Maybe it will grow on you."_

"_Forks, Washington is the cloudiest place in the United States. I don't think so."_

"_You are going this summer, and that's that." She stood and walked to the door. She glanced back for a moment and gave her daughter a weary smile before walking out of the room._

_I sat for a moment looking at the closed door before I rose and re-hid the knife. I moved to my closet to pack. There were only a few more days of school, and I had to pack if I was going to my father's house._

I had gone semi-willingly to my dad's house around day 210. Forks was as boring, if not more boring than I had imagined it. The rain poured down about 15 days of the three weeks I was there. I was seriously missing the sun by the time I headed back to Arizona. I stayed there with my mother until now, around day 380. For some reason, my trip reminded me of Edward almost more than my home in Arizona. It seemed like he had been there, in the shadows, the entire time. I easily shrugged off the feeling and continued to stare out my window, seeing nothing but the raindrops.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so let me clear up a little confusion. This story is co-authored by me, Moon's Embrace, katlyn-16, and victoria-xo. The first chapter was by Moon's Embrace. This chapter was by me. Hope you like it so far!!!!**

* * *

4 years later . . . she has gone to college . . . Flashbacks are in italics . . .

_"What do you mean he is gone?" I growled at the officer._

_He just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Gone, as in not here anymore. That's all we know miss" He shrugged his shoulders and walked off, muttering something underneath his breath about "Crazy teenagers"_

_He can't be gone, he just can't. _

_But I knew he is._

_When I had come up to his house last weekend, there was no answer when I knocked. No returned phone calls, no letters, nothing. Now, three days later, police were investigating. The house is completely deserted. Edward left me, and didn't even warn me. How could he?_

_The police had the whole house roped off. Yellow caution tape was everywhere, as if an officer had gone crazy with it. I ducked under the rope and snuck around to the back of the house. There was this place where Edward and I would always go when we felt bad. His house was right next to the woods. We would go for about a half mile into the woods till we got to our tree house. It was out secret haven, our place that nobody else knows about._

_I climbed that ladder up to the tree house and sat down in my favorite bean bag. And thats when I saw it. Taped to the wood was a note. From Edward._

**_Bella, I'm so sorry I have to leave you, but its for the best. Something has happened, I have changed. And now I'm forced to leave. This had nothing to do with you at all. Don't come looking for me, because you will never find me. I'm so sorry.  
Love, Edward_**

_I grabbed the note and stuffed into my pocket, tears streaming down my face. _

_He's gone._

_He's really gone._

I awoke with a start from my dream. So many of my old memories always seem to come back to me when I least expect them to. It made me shudder to remember the trance I was in after he left. I was, well, horrible. Charlie had been worried sick about me.

It had taken forever to really get back into the swing of things. I did finally go back to school, and majored in English in college. Currently, I'm working on a book. Just a small side project for when I'm bored. Actually it was about my childhood, but it's fictional since I changed a couple of things. Edward never left me in the book and I always made good grades. It was a perfect life, honestly. I have no clue, really, where the book is going, though.

The room was still dark, indicating that it was still night. I turned to look at my clock, which read 3:00. I was still tired, but going to sleep now wasn't sounding good at the moment. I can't handle more memories of _Him. _I pulled back the covers, sliding out of bed, and slipped on my slippers. Hot chocolate was sounding good to me right now, so I headed for the kitchen. I still can't think of it as _my _kitchen.

Charlie had passed away last month, leaving everything to me, including his house. He had gotten cancer, and the treatments didn't work. For several days after his death, I had cried my eyes out. I had quit my job, and was ready to quit my life. Everything bad that could happen to me, did happen to me. And that's when I started writing my book. I used it as a relief system, a distraction. And it worked. It helped me get my life back on track and somewhat get over Charlie's death. But it couldn't cure my Edward problem.

The hot chocolate was easy to make, and soon enough I was sipping it slowly, being careful not to burn my tongue. I shuffled quietly into the living room and turned on the T.V., curling up on the couch. One of those 'Where Are They Now?' Reruns were on. Some famous pop sensation was now living in the middle of the woods. There were a bunch of people around him, all looking like, well, gods. And then one certain face caught my attention and made my heart leap. It looked like Edward. His face was different, more beautiful, if possible. But I can still tell its him. I would be able to tell from a mile away.

I fumbled around quickly to find the remote and I paused the T.V. His chisled features were still the same, his grin still crooked. Why was he in the forest? For a while, I just stared at his face, memorizing every inch of it. I had sat there for at least an hour, when the sunlight started streaming into the room through the window. The blinding light seemed to snap me out of my daze because I got up and headed towards my room, to grab my laptop. The T.V. was still paused on the one scene.

I booted up my laptop and started researching they guy who was on the show. There wasn't much information on him, just background information and a couple of close ups, so I started searching the area he was in. Time slipped by me. I never stopped looking, not even to eat. It was like all of my senses were out of wack. _Edward is alive_. My phone rang several times; I heard it but it meant nothing to me. All I could do was to keep searching till I found him.

I still felt no emotions even though it was nearly midnight. The only thing I could feel was the intense longing for him. I had to find him. I researched everything I could think of. Most were coming up short. I couldn't even figure out where the forest was located.

* * *

"Bella, wake up, please" I heard someone gently call. I groaned and tried to remember where I was. I was lying down, somewhere comfy, my bed? "Bella, please wake up" The call came more desperate and somebody was now shaking me. "Bella!" The voice was sharp and I opened my eyes.

I immediately closed them because of the blinding light. But I did see, that I was in my room and Angela was standing over me, shaking me. "Angela" I muttered, still leaving my eyes open. I could still see the light through my eyelids. "Light" I whispered, almost silently. I heard her walk slowy over to where I assumed the window was and close the curtains. Immediately, the light disappeared and I was able to open my eyes. Angela was standing over in the corner of my room, her hair wasn't brushed and her clothes were wrinkled. I tried to recall why she was here but could come up with nothing.

"Bella" she said catiously, almost as if she was afraid of me. "Bella, he's not coming back" What is she talking about? "Edward isn't coming back"

The name struck a thousand emotions for me. Edward. My best friend. Edward. My true friend. Edward. My light. Edward. The traitor. Edward. Left me. Edward. Depression. Edward. Why live? Edward. Gone. Edward. Forest.

The last one reminded me of yesterday. I had searched all day for him. And never found him. The reason I was on my bed was because of Angela. Severaly years ago, I had given a key to my house to her, just in case. I guess all those phone calls yesterday were from her. She must of gotten worried and came over, and saw me fast asleep on my laptop, so she moved me to my bed. She really was one of my best friends; I can always count on her.

It was as if my voice was gone, as if I couldn't live anymore. I was confused. I was worried. I was emotional.

"Bella, are you OK?" Anglela said softly, like she was still afraid of me. "You seemed like you were having a pretty bad nightmare"

So that was why she was acting so weird. I know, for a fact, that when I have a nightmare, I thrash around a lot. I probably scared her with my thrashing. I finally found my voice and said, "Yea, I'm OK, I guess I was just having a nightmare. Thanks for waking me up." Her face looked less scared.

I can't really remember what I was dreaming about, but I guess it had to do with Edward. Speaking of which, I still need to figure out about him. My laptop was sitting on my bedside table so I picked it up and turned it on, waiting for it to boot up.

"Bella, I have to go to work. Is it OK if I leave you now? Are you OK?" She smiled tentativily at me.

"Yea, Angela" I paused to make sure that I know what I'm saying "I'm fine now. Thanks so much." I smiled at her, and she smiled back at me, slowling inching toward the door.

"Bye Bella" she waved and then she was gone, out of sight. I turned my attention back towards my computer, ready to began my search again. I went online and found the same picture that was on the T.V. yesterday, then I started googeling it, trying to figure out where the forest was.

Three hours later, I finally found it.

_The forest is right here, in Forks._

**Sorry It took sooo long for this to get out - I have swine flu. Trust me, its horrible. But, i felt bad about not updating, so I pushed through the pain and wrote this. And now I'm going to go watch twilight just cause I feel like it! Anyway, next chapter will be up soon. But in the meantime, review!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all you lovely readers! It's Moon's Embrace again (1****st**** Chapter author)! I'd like to let you all know that the other two authors who we were going to write with originally have backed out… So I'm back! This should be an interesting one, so enjoy it.**

The thoughts kept repeating in my head. _Edward. Here. Here in Forks the entire time! I could've found him so many times over. I never knew. Edward was here in Forks. That forest… I know that forest!_

I couldn't keep him out of my head when he was around, when he left, and especially not now that I knew he was so close. Had he ever come back, during the night, to see if I was still around?

The phone rang, but I was still staring at the computer, and ignored it. I had gotten over the initial shock, and I was trying to figure out where exactly it was, so I could go find him myself.

Charlie's voice on the machine shook me out of my thoughts. He was talking about someone, something… I knew I should be focusing on it, but Edward was so close.

I got up so I could get dressed, take a shower, do something. I hadn't done anything in so long… I went out to a club with Angela and some of our other friends, but I hadn't had too much fun. Nothing I ever did seemed to be the same after Edward disappeared.

Doing something now felt right, though. Now that I knew how close he was. I grabbed some clothes and started to stuff them into a bag. I was going to go find Edward, if it was the last thing I did.

I was in the kitchen looking for some food that I could take with me when there was a knock on the door. I wanted desperately to ignore it, to not talk about anything with anyone, and I kept moving in the kitchen, but the knocking came again, harder and more panicked.

"Bella!" A male voice called from the other side. I didn't particularly recognize it, but the frightened tones in the voice were enough to get me to the door.

I took a deep breath and opened the door, right as the man on the other side was about to knock again. "Jake?" I asked, confused. I hadn't seen him in years. We had always been friends, we were close in age and everything, but he looked different than I remembered him; taller, fuller muscles and shorter hair. I had always loved his hair. "Your hair…" It was all I could think to say.

He squinted at me for a second, but then pushed me back into the house and closed the door behind us. "Bella, are you okay?" He asked. He looked genuinely worried for my safety, but I had no idea why.

"Yeah. I was just getting ready to go for a hike," I said, forcing a small smile. My mind was trying to comprehend why he was here, worried, in the middle of my house. "I wouldn't mind some company if you'd like to-,"

"No," he said before I could even finish the suggestion. "Bella, no. You can't go hiking. It isn't safe."

"So why don't you come with me?" I wasn't going to let him change my mind. I needed to find Edward.

"Bella, you can't. Please," his voice turned pleading, although the worry was still there. "It's too dangerous in the forest now. Please don't."

I raised an eyebrow. "Jake, I'm going hiking, in the woods. Now you can either go with me or I can go alone." I paused and took another deep breath. "If you're so worried about me, come with me." I didn't want him to come, I would rather have gone to find Edward alone, but I figured I could ditch him later, and I could be safer while I searched.

"Bella, listen to me," he said, putting his hands on my arms and gently shaking me to get his point across. He was close to me, but that didn't bother me any. "You can't go into the forest. I'm not going to go with you and encourage it. Please." He searched my face with his eyes, and I tried to avoid them.

"Why the hell shouldn't I?" I asked. "It's the same forest it has been, the one we used to run through when we were young, isn't it?"

"No, Bella, it isn't," he said, his face darkening and his voice turning solemn. "There… There have been attacks. Attacks on innocent people, and there's no telling what attacked them."

I gasped quietly, but then shook my head. Edward was out there, who knew how long, and he seemed unharmed. How could there be something out there attacking? "No, there can't be."

"I didn't want to tell you, Bella. I came over here to make sure whatever it was hadn't gotten to you," he said quietly, taking a step back and letting his arms drop. "Charlie was worried, too. They've been searching for a while, and they last a police officer the other day."

I shook my head and turned my head. "Well, it didn't. So now you can leave. I have a hiking trip to pack for."

Jake grunted angrily and turned to the door. "Maybe you and your death wish would be better off…" He sighed and ran a hand over his head, messing up his short hair. "Good luck, Bella."

Before I could say anything, he was gone, jogging toward the trees on the far side of my property. A tear rolled down my cheek. I wasn't sure why, but it felt like that tear was releasing something in my mixed-up mind.

I wiped it off of my face and went back to backing. I found an old backpack my dad had used a while ago for the backpacking he did with his buddies and he had given to me when I moved in to my new house, alone. I stuffed everything I needed into it and double checked everything.

I printed out a map from the computer of the area I was going to check. If I wanted to go, I needed to do it soon. Maybe this was a stupid idea, especially with something out there attacking, but I needed to see Edward. I needed to see that he really was alive.

**And there we go! I hope you like where this is going, if you can tell. Review!**


End file.
